Pokemon, Reborn as a trainer Part 1: Johto Region
by ZekRes
Summary: Câu chuyện kể về một chàng trai 25 tuổi bị tách biệt khỏi xã hội. Anh ta chỉ đơn giản là ngồi chơi game qua ngày. Vào một ngày đẹp trời, anh vào một cửa hàng để mua chút đồ dùng sinh hoạt. Không may rằng, trên đường trở về nhà, anh ấy bị một chiếc ô tô cán vì cứu một cô gái đi qua đường mà không để ý. Và rồi anh được hồi sinh ở thế giới Pokemon, một thế giới anh luôn mơ ước.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1: Sự khởi đầu.

Đêm hôm đó, trời mưa lớn, tiếng mưa xì xào ồn ào đến khó chịu. Nó là cơn mưa mùa hạ, làm dịu đi cái nóng của mùa hè, mùi nhựa đường bốc lên đến độ ngồi tận trong nhà cũng có thể cảm nhận được. Những dãy nhà tối thui, hầu hết tất cả đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ hoặc cố gắng ngủ để tránh phải nghe tiếng mưa. Lướt qua, lướt qua, chỉ có duy nhất một tia sáng hắt hiu không phải là đèn điện lóe ra từ một căn phòng trong dãy nhà cho thuê nọ. Ánh sáng đó phát ra từ một cái máy tính, một cậu thanh niên với quầng mắt thâm do thiếu ngủ. Đó là Nozel, cậu ta là một kẻ lập dị, suốt ngày nhốt mình trong phòng và làm bạn với cái máy tính, không hề đi ra ngoài, có đi ra ngoài thì cũng chỉ là mua chút đồ ăn nhanh về ăn qua ngày. Cậu ta như vậy cũng đã được vài năm rồi, có lẽ cậu ta cũng đang ở cái tuổi lập gia đình rồi nhưng giờ cũng chẳng có một mảnh tình vắt vai. Mà cũng làm gì có ai mà có thể chấp nhận con người cậu? Một tên lập dị, thất nghiệp? Cậu ta là một gã nghiện game đích thực! Cậu ta chơi rất nhiều thể loại game khác nhau, nhưng chỉ có Pokemon là game cậu ta cảm thấy thỏa mãn nhất. Cậu ta "phá đảo" được hết tất cả game pokemon gốc và game hack cùng với đó là sở hữu lượng kiến thức cũng như là kỹ năng khổng lồ về tựa game này!

"Cuối cùng thì nó đã tiến hóa!"- Cậu ta lẩm bẩm.

Rồi quay ra quơ quơ tay vào đống Snack cậu ta mua tìm một cái gì đó để ăn như thể chúc mừng cho thành quả vừa nãy cậu đạt được. Nhưng quơ mãi mà không có gì cả, hết đồ ăn rồi! Vậy là sáng mai cậu ta sẽ phải đi ra ngoài và mua thêm Snack, hay mì hộp,… Nozel là kẻ ghét đi ra ngoài, nó thật tốn sức và vô nghĩa, cậu ước giá như có ai đó ship về cho mình nhưng làm gì có ai ship mấy cái Snack hay mì hộp đó chứ?

Sáng hôm sau, cậu bắt buộc phải ra ngoài để mua đồ rồi. Không khí khá thoáng vì cơn mưa đêm qua làm dịu bớt đi không khí oi bức mùa hè. Mặt đường vẫn đọng lại vài vũng nước mưa, cái mà Nozel ghét nhất khi ra đường. Mua xong hết những thứ cần mua, ra khỏi ngoài siêu thị, cậu phải đợi đèn đỏ để đi qua đường. Bỗng nhiên, một cô gái trạc tuổi cậu đang cắm mặt vào chiếc điện thoại của cô ấy đi qua đường khi chưa có đèn đỏ, một chiếc xe tải lao tới bấm còi inh ỏi, lúc đó cô ấy mới để ý. Như bản năng, Nozel lao ra đẩy cô ra khỏi một vụ tai nạn, nhưng chính Nozel là người thay thế cho cô ấy. Mọi việc diễn ra quá nhanh, đến khi nhận ra, Nozel đã nằm trên vũng máu của cậu. Cậu ta chết tại chỗ, một cái chết quá nhanh. Bây giờ, đầu cậu ta chỉ toàn là những sự nuối tiếc, hoài niệm. Xung quanh tiếng hô hào bé dần.

Tại sao mình lại đi ra đó nhỉ? Tiếc quá, mình còn nhiều thứ phải làm. Bé Pokemon của mình mới tiến hóa mà, mình còn chưa kịp cảm nhận sức mạnh của nó… Lạnh quá, mình đang chết ư? Cái chết thật nhẹ nhàng, dễ chịu làm sao! Ước gì, chỉ ước thôi, mình mong muốn được sống trong thế giới Pokemon nếu như mình đầu thai. Mình muốn một lần được sống hết mình để không còn gì nuối tiếc. Tạm biệt thế giới này….

Cảm giác này là sao? Cảm giác này, mình còn sống ư? Mình nhớ là mình đã cứu một cô gái lạ rồi bị xe tải cán chết tại chỗ rồi mà?

Đúng vậy, bằng một cách nào đó, điều ước của Nozel đã thành hiện thực! Cậu ta được chuyển sinh sang thế giới Pokemon bằng thật. Và giờ đây, Nozel là một em bé cỡ 2 tháng tuổi, trước mắt cậu mở ra là một con Pokemon, điều đó khiến cậu giật mình và sung sướng.

"Dậy rồi hả Nozel?"- Một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng, dịu dàng của một người phụ nữ gọi cậu. Giọng nói này làm cậu cảm thấy ấm áp đến lạ.

Đó là mẹ của cậu ở thế giới này, và đột nhiên. Nozel nhận ra rằng mình đã được chuyển sinh vào thế giới Pokemon. Chính lúc đó, ý chí của cậu lộ rõ mồn một : Sống hết mình để không còn gì nuối tiếc. Và mục tiêu của cậu là trở thành nhà huấn luyện mạnh nhất !

6 năm sau…

Sáu năm là khoảng thời gian giúp cho Nozel lấy lại được toàn bộ ký ức kiếp trước của cậu, trong đó bao gồm cả một lượng kiến thức khổng lồ về Pokemon vào đúng ngày sinh nhật tròn 6 tuổi.

Nhà của Nozel nằm ở thành phố Cherrygrove, thuộc vùng Johto. Ngôi nhà này chỉ đủ để sống, không quá rộng, phòng cậu là một căn phòng nhỏ tầng 2.

Nozel đang đọc một cuốn sách trong tủ sách của cha cậu, đó là cuốn sách "Lịch sử hình thành các vùng đất". Cậu đang đọc về lịch sử của Johto, trong đó viết:

_1.500 năm trước thời hiện đại, nơi được biết đến với cái tên Ruins of Alph được xây dựng tại Johto và là hệ thống được biết đến sớm nhất để viết ra __bảng chữ cái tiếng Latin__ hiện đại . Mặc dù không ai biết chính xác ai là người xây dựng Ruins of Alph, nhưng nghiên cứu chỉ ra rằng những người trong câu hỏi là một nền văn minh cổ đại muốn tồn tại cùng với __Unown__ bí ẩn có sự tương đồng lớn với các chữ cái trong bảng chữ cái. Bộ lạc đó không chỉ truyền thông điệp lên các bức tường của tàn tích mô tả Unown mà còn dựng lên một bức tượng Pokémon mà không rõ lý do._

_Tại một số điểm sau đó, người ngoài bắt đầu tập trung gần đống đổ nát. Vì Unown là những sinh vật nhút nhát, họ từ chối liên lạc với bất kỳ ai trừ gia tộc bảo vệ họ. Để đảm bảo sức khỏe của Unown, cư dân của Ruins of Alph quyết định rời khỏi khu vực, nhưng không phải không nghĩ ra những câu đố phức tạp để một ngày nào đó Unown có thể được triệu tập trở lại. Đối với gia tộc, nhiệm vụ của họ đã dẫn họ đến một ngọn núi ở phía bắc, nơi họ gặp một nhóm người khác được ca ngợi từ __Trụ cột__ . Hai nhóm đã cùng nhau xây dựng một ngôi đền để vinh danh __Arceus__, kết hợp các yếu tố từ cả Ruins of Alph và Spear Pillar; sự hợp tác này có lẽ phải liên quan đến mối quan hệ cơ bản giữa Arceus và Unown. Ngôi đền cũng vậy, từ đó đã bị bỏ lại trong đống đổ nát và tầng thấp nhất của nó hiện được gọi là __Tàn tích Sinjoh__ tuy nhiên, nghi thức tôn vinh __Pokémon huyền thoại__ thông qua điệu nhảy được truyền lại từ Johto, đặc biệt là __thành phố Ecruteak__ ._

_Khoảng 700 năm trước thời hiện đại, người dân Ecruteak đã xây dựng hai tòa tháp chín tầng với hy vọng thúc đẩy tình bạn và hy vọng giữa Pokémon và __con người__ . Chúng là __Tháp đồng__ ở phía tây, được cho là đã đánh thức Pokémon và __Tháp Chuông__ ở phía đông, nơi Pokémon được cho là nghỉ ngơi. Cả hai tòa tháp đều trở thành con gà trống của Pokémon bay mạnh mẽ: __Lugia__ và __Ho-Oh__ , tương ứng. Không rõ điều gì đã khiến cư dân tôn kính Lugia và Ho-Oh, nhưng một câu chuyện riêng cho thấy Lugia trước đây đã gặp phải người dân Johto khi nó dừng cuộc chiến ở __Quần đảo Whirl__ , một hòn đảo duy nhất vào thời điểm đó._

"Ruins of Alph là nơi có con Pokemon đó"- Nozel lẩm bẩm

"Cha về rồi đây!"- Cha cậu bước vào nhà và nói.

Anh ta là một người có thân hình vạm vỡ, khuôn mặt điển trai, sáng sủa đang ôm một quả trứng Pokemon bằng tay trái.

"Cha có cái này cho còn này Nozel!"- Anh ta gọi Nozel.

Nozel bước xuống từ cầu thang, chưa kịp thấy mặt cậu cha cậu nói tiếp:

"Cha vừa có món quà từ một anh bạn làm thêm ở trung tâm nuôi dưỡng Pokemon thành phố Goldenrod"- đưa quả trứng trên tay cho Nozel. "Đây là một quả trứng Pokemon ở đó, anh ta nói là anh ta muốn tặng con như là một món quà sinh nhật muộn và mong con sẽ thích nó".

"Khi nở ra thì nó sẽ là Pokemon của con chứ?"- Nozel vội cầm lấy quả trứng và ôm lấy nó với vẻ mặt phấn khích. Dĩ nhiên rồi, con Pokemon đầu tiên trong cuộc đời cậu mà.

"Anh ấy sẽ rất vui nếu con thích nó vậy! Mẹ con đâu rồi?"- Cha cậu ngó nghía quanh nhà và hỏi.

"Mẹ con đang ở ngoài vườn! Có chuyện gì hay sao ạ?"

"À, đó là về việc đi học của con tại trường học!".

"Ở thành phố này có trường học hả cha?"- Nozel thắc mắc. Nếu như ở Johto, trong game thì chỉ có duy nhất trường học ở thành phố Violet thôi!

"Con vẫn chưa được ra ngoài nhiều nên không có nhiều thông tin nhỉ?".

"Không hẳn, con nghĩ là chỉ có một ngôi trường duy nhất ở thành phố Violet thôi mà?!".

"À, đó là hồi trước thôi! Khi đó, tiêu chuẩn của một người có thể đi du hành là trên mười tuổi. Sau này vì cảm thấy độ tuổi này còn khá trẻ nên hội đồng các liên minh khu vực là thống nhất độ tuổi có thể du hành để tham gia các liên minh mười bốn tuổi! Vì thế mỗi thành phố và tỉnh đều có trường riêng. Mà khi nào đi học con sẽ được giáo viên giáo viên giải thích rõ ràng thôi!".

"Về việc đi học thì đã xong hết rồi!"- Mẹ Nozel từ ngoài vườn bước vào và chen vào cuộc nói chuyện "Sáng mai là buổi học đầu tiên của Nozel rồi! Em đã chuẩn bị hết mọi thứ rồi, cứ thế mà đi học thôi!"- rồi cô ấy nhìn vào quả trứng Nozel đang ôm "Đó là trứng Pokemon hả?".

"Ừ, đó là của bạn anh!"- Cha cậu đáp "Em còn nhất cái cậu mà hay đến nhà mình để nhờ anh xin việc giúp không?"

"À, cái cậu mà hay lúng túng hơi ẻo lả đó ư?".

"Đúng vậy! Giờ cậu ấy đang làm ở trung tâm nuôi dưỡng Pokemon thành phố Goldenrod rồi! Cậu ấy nói tặng cho Nozel quả trứng như là món quà sinh nhật muộn!".

"Nozel, mẹ hi vọng con sẽ chăm sóc nó thật tốt!".

"Mẹ không phải lo! Con sẽ chăm sóc nó và huấn luyện nó thật tốt và trở thành Pokemon mạnh mẽ!"- Nozel đáp lại với giọng đầy quyết tâm. Cha mẹ cậu chỉ cười.

"Hi vọng đó không phải là lời nói cho vui!"- Cha cậu vừa cười lớn vừa nói.

Sáng hôm sau, ngày đầu tiên đi học của Nozel, trường học chỉ có duy nhất một lớp một khối, cậu đang học lớp năm nhất, có khoảng 50 học sinh trạc tuổi cậu trong lớp. Một số thì hơi rụt rè, lạ lẫm, một số khác thì nói cười vui vè, còn Nozel, vẫn vậy, cậu ở một mình, im lặng. Sự im lặng của cậu không phải là rụt rè, lạ lẫm, chỉ là cách suy nghĩ của cậu không phải là đứa trẻ sáu tuổi như bao đứa khác. Cách hành xử của cậu khá trưởng thành, làm cho cậu nổi bật lên trong mắt các giáo viên. Cậu có một khuôn mặt hao hao giống cha cậu, sáng sủa điển trai, mái tóc bạc ngắn đặc trưng của nhà cậu, mặc một cái thun mà đen và một cái quần dài bò dài vừa đủ, thêm đôi giày dạng Converse màu đen. Đúng lúc này, giáo viên bước vào lớp và bắt đầu buổi học. Tất cả đứa trẻ trong lớp về đúng chỗ của mình và im lặng hẳn đi.

"Chào các con, cô sẽ là người phụ trách dạy các con trong năm học đầu tiên!"- Giáo viên đó có một khuôn mặt khá là dễ thương khoảng 25 tuổi, là một người khá dễ gần và vui vẻ "Cô là Miyuna, rất vui được gặp các con! Bây giờ, cô muốn các con tự giới thiệu bản thân mình với các bạn trong lớp. Hãy lần lượt nhé!"

Lần lượt những đứa trẻ đó đứng lên giới thiệu. Nozel chống cằm và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ vì cậu ngồi sát tường.

"Con là Rajesh! Sau này con muốn trở thành một nhà nuôi dưỡng Pokemon ạ! Mong mọi người giúp đỡ ạ!".

"Con là Aiya! Sau này con muốn trở thành một người cố vấn cho các nhà huấn luyện ạ! Mong mọi người giúp đỡ!".

"Con là Ryo! Con muốn trở thành cảnh sát! Mong mọi người giúp đỡ ạ!".

Cứ thế cứ thế, đến lượt Nozel:

"Em là Nozel! Sau này em sẽ trở thành một nhà huấn luyện mạnh nhất!".

Cả lớp bỗng bật cười òa lên, Nozel ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì.

"Trật tự nào!"- Giáo viên nói lớn làm cho cả lớp im ru "Ai cũng có nguyện vọng cả, chúng ta không nên như vậy!"

"Cho em hỏi, như vậy có gì sai sao?"- Nozel tức giận.

"Không có gì đâu! Chỉ là cái dớp ở thành phố này thôi!".

"Cái dớp là sao ạ?".

"Từ trước đến nay, những nhà huấn luyện được sinh ra tại thành phố Cherrygrove này không thể nào vô địch được bất cứ giải đấu của bất cứ vùng đất nào, thậm chí vào được top 8 cũng chả có ai cả. Vì vậy nên tất cả không chỉ riêng người dân thành phố này đều có cùng suy nghĩ là ở đây sẽ mãi mãi không có một nhà huấn luyện ưu tú nào cả. Nên các anh chị khóa trên rất ít người chọn đi du hành thu thập huy hiệu rồi tham dự các giải đấu cả!".

"Ra vậy!"- Nozel đáp lại, cậu quay ra nói một giọng nói quyết tâm "Nếu vậy thì em sẽ chứng minh, chả có cái dớp quái quỷ nào ở đây cả! Với em, yếu đuối, không có thực lực không có gì đáng buồn cười cả, những kẻ cứ để bản thân yếu đuối mới đáng cười mà thôi!".

Ngay lúc đó, cả lớp lặng thinh và cảm thấy xấu hổ.

Một lúc sau, khi màn giới thiệu lắng xuống, cô Miyuna bắt đầu giảng giải hết về mọi thứ.

"Chúng ta sẽ có 7 năm học ở ngôi trường này. Năm đầu tiên, chúng ta sẽ học mọi thứ cần thiết cho cuộc sống. Hết năm nhất, mỗi người các con sẽ được phát cho một tờ giấy nguyện vọng, các con sẽ đăng kí các lớp học đào tạo khác nhau từ năm hai. Có 5 lớp khác biệt, mỗi lớp đào tạo chuyên tâm một lĩnh vực, lớp được nhiều người chọn nhất là lớp đào tạo cảnh sát, lớp nhiều thứ hai là lớp nuôi dưỡng, lớp thứ ba là lớp thám hiểm địa chất, lớp tiếp theo là lớp cố vấn, và ít chọn nhất là lớp đào tạo nhà huấn luyện du hành. Để ra trường, các con sẽ phải vượt qua được bài kiểm tra cuối cùng của các giáo viên. Hãy học cho tốt khi các con chỉ có duy nhất một bài thi tốt nghiệp một năm thôi đó! Sau khi tốt nghiệp các con sẽ được thẻ cá nhân cho từng loại lớp. Có rất nhiều đặc quyền mà các con cần sau này.".

Cuối ngày hôm đó,…

"Ngày mai, chúng ta sẽ có một buổi học ngoài trời, các con sẽ được phát Pokeball và học cách thu phục Pokemon để có Pokemon cho riêng mình phục vụ cho việc học sau này!"- Cô Miyuna phổ biến.

Kết thúc ngày đi học đầu tiên của Nozel!

Tối hôm đó, Nozel vẫn còn nhiều khúc mắc về chuyện "cái dớp", trong bữa ăn, cậu đã có một cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ với cha cậu.

"Cha ơi, chuyện 'cái dớp' là sao ạ?".

"Cái dớp? À, thành phố chúng ta chưa từng có một nhà huấn luyện thực sự giỏi nào cả. Những nhà huấn luyện ở các khu vực khác sau này sẽ được mời vào những tổ chức lớn khác nhau, nhưng chưa có một ai. Hồi trước cha cũng vậy, cũng với quyết tâm trở thành nhà huấn luyện đầu tiên có tiếng của thành phố nhưng cũng thất bại. Các nhà huấn luyện khác quá mạnh, quá thông minh, với cha, đánh bại họ là điều không bao giờ. Vậy, hôm nay đi học, con đã quyết định được con sẽ chọn lớp nào học chưa?".

"Con sẽ học lớp nhà huấn luyện du hành thưa cha!".

"Vậy à? Kể cả có 'cái dớp' thì cha vẫn cổ vũ con hết mình, vì đó là con đường con lựa chọn! Cố gắng nhé!".


	2. Chapter 2

Ngày thứ hai đi học của Nozel, đó là ngày mà cả lớp cậu sẽ được ra ngoài và thu phục phục Pokemon cho riêng mình. Hiện giờ, cả lớp đang nghe cô Miyuna phổ biến.

"Buổi thu phục Pokemon ngoài trời này sẽ được thực hiện ở tuyến đường 29. Ở đó đã có các giáo viên phụ trách việc trông và bảo vệ các con! Những chú Pokemon các con bắt được sẽ là của các con, có thể cùng các con đồng hành mãi mãi. Tí nữa các con sẽ được phát cho mười Pokeball, và các con sẽ được các giáo viên hướng dẫn thu phục Pokemon. Sau đó, các con sẽ được tự mình thu phục. Nhưng mà nếu hết mười Pokeball mà không thu phục được thì các con sẽ không được phép thu phục nữa! Đây đồng thời như là một bài kiểm tra cơ bản nhất về thu phục Pokemon rồi. Hãy cố gắng đừng để mất quyền thu phục cho chính mình nhé! Chúc các con may mắn!".

Phổ biến một hồi, cả lớp Nozel bắt đầu đi ra tuyến tường số 29. Tất cả đều nhận được Pokeball, rồi được các giáo viên hướng dẫn thu phục một lúc lâu. Chỉ duy nhất Nozel là cảm thấy nhàm chán vì mấy cái này cậu đã quá đỗi quen thuộc rồi, vì vậy nên cậu đứng dựa trên một cái cây và suy nghĩ qua.

"_Hiện tại trên cây thì chỉ có thể dùng Headbutt mới có thể có được Heracross, Pineco,...xuống để bắt được. Mà những con đó thực sự mình đã dùng quá nhiều ở tiền kiếp rồi, vậy nên dùng tiếp có hơi chán một chút. Ở đây có Pidgey, Sentret, Rattata, Hoppip, Spearow,… trong đám này thì mình chỉ muốn thu phục Hoppip thôi! Mình muốn có cái gì đó mới mẻ một chút. Không hẳn là nó yếu, nhưng biết tận dụng thì là một Pokemon mạnh không kém mấy con tier trên. Quyết định vậy đi!"._

Nozel đi ra bắt đầu tìm kiếm Hoppip, cậu quan sát rất kĩ, khác với những đứa trẻ khác, chúng đều gần như đã hoàn thành việc thu phục. Chỉ có Nozel là vẫn đang cẩn thận tìm kiếm một con Hoppip mà cậu muốn. Bắt đầu có vài tiếng xì xào nói về Nozel. Và tất nhiên là không nói tốt rồi, chúng chê cười cậu vì mãi chưa thu phục được. Tiếng xì xào càng ngày càng to khiến cho các giáo viên bắt đầu để ý tới. Cô Miyuna chạy tới và hỏi những đứa xung quanh có chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

"Là Nozel, 'nhà huấn luyện tài năng' vẫn chưa thu phục Pokemon xong ạ! Hahaha…!"- Một đứa trẻ quanh đó vừa nói vừa cười.

Đám trẻ đó cũng cười hùa theo, những điệu cười khá khó chịu. Nhưng Nozel bỏ lơ đi, cậu vẫn cứ tìm và cuối cùng cũng tìm được con Hoppip cậu cần.

"Con gặp vấn đề gì sao, Nozel?"- Cô Miyuna đến bên Nozel và hỏi "Nếu có gì khó khăn hãy nói với cô biết, cô sẽ luôn giúp đỡ con hết mình mà.".

"Như cô thấy, em hoàn toàn chả gặp một chút vấn đề gì cả!"- Giọng nói của Nozel lúc này khá to và rõng rạc, rồi cậu quay sang con Hoppip với ánh mắt đầy mạnh mẽ và quyền lực, và tay cậu cầm một Pokeball, nói với Hoppip: "Nếu cậu muốn trở nên mạnh mẽ, hãy đi cùng tớ!".

Một câu nói ngắn ngủi nhưng với ánh mắt và giọng điệu của cậu, nó lại là một lời nói đầy uy lực. Hoppip nhanh chóng bay tới Pokeball trên tay Nozel và thu phục nó một cách dễ dàng làm cho tất cả những đứa trẻ đang xì xào về cậu im lặng hẳn đi. Tất cả các giáo viên quanh đó đều bất ngờ, sững sờ. Không khí trở nên lặng thinh, đến nỗi mà chiếc lá nhỏ rơi xuống cũng nghe được tiếng rơi rõ mồn một. Một con Pokemon hoang dã, tự nhiên, chủ động nhảy vào Pokeball chỉ sau một lời nói ngắn ngủi đó. Tự nhiên, cậu trong mắt những đứa trẻ đó đều thay đổi.

"Nếu như mọi thứ xong rồi chúng ta sẽ trở lại trường nhé!"- Cô Miyuna phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh này.

Vậy là câu chuyện bàn tán về cậu cũng chấm dứt. Ngày học hôm đó cũng nhanh chóng kết thúc. Nozel đeo ba lô lên vai và đang bước ra khỏi cổng trường thì bỗng nhiên có người gọi cậu ở sau.

"NOZEL!"- Giọng nói phát ra phía sau Nozel, đó là một cô bé với mái tóc đen ngắn dày xõa xuống ngang vai.

"Cậu là…?"- Nozel quay lại hỏi.

"Tớ là Akina, cùng lớp với cậu nè, cậu có nhớ không?".

"Không nhớ và cũng không quan tâm."- Nozel đáp lại và cậu bước đi tiếp.

"Tớ là Akina, Akina Miura, nè, có nghe không đấy?".

"Nozel Silva. Có việc gì không?".

"Không to tát lắm, nhưng tớ đang học làm cố vấn."

"Hmmmmmm, rồi sao?".

"Cậu cho tớ làm cố vấn của cậu được không? Ít nhất là sau này cũng được!".

"Tôi không cần, cũng không quan tâm.".

"Làm ơn đi mà…nè, cho tớ đi theo cậu đi mà…!".

"Làm gì thì tùy, đừng làm vướng chân tôi!".

"Hứa rồi đấy nhé!"- Akina cười hớn hở và chạy lên trước quay lại nói: "Vậy hẹn cậu ngày mai nhé!".

Nói rồi cô bé chạy đi, Nozel thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Việc giao tiếp với một người lạ với cậu từ trước giờ vẫn khá khó khăn, nó làm cậu trở nên mệt mỏi vì phải suy nghĩ xem nói câu gì tiếp theo. Ánh hoàng hôn dần buông xuống, chiếu rọi hình bóng Akina trên mặt đất bắt đầu nhỏ lại và dần biến mất khỏi mắt Nozel.

Tối hôm đó, Nozel có một buổi ra mắt Hoppip với bố mẹ của cậu…

"Thưa cha mẹ, đây là Hoppip, là con Pokemon mà con thu phục được trong buổi thực hành ngoài trường ạ!"- Nozel giới thiệu Hoppip cho cha mẹ cậu: "Con sẽ đặt tên cho nó là Jumpilva!".

"Chào Jumpilva!"- Mẹ cậu quay về phía Hoppip và nở một nụ cười nồng ấm, vẫy tay chào nó: "Chào mừng bé đã tới với nhà Silva!".

"Con hãy nuôi dưỡng nó thật tốt, Nozel"- Cha cậu nói: "Nó sẽ là người bạn đắc lực hỗ trợ con sau này đó!".

"À mà con đang thắc mắc là cha không có Pokemon nào ạ! Vì cha nói ngày xưa cha cũng là một nhà huấn luyện mà?".

"Tất nhiên là cha có rồi, nhưng kể từ sau khi cha thua và bị loại ở vòng loại của giải vô địch liên minh Johto, cha đã từ bỏ trở về nhà làm những việc bình thường. Rồi dần dần, những con Pokemon của cha, chúng muốn sống với bầy đàn của mình. Lần lượt chúng được cha trả về với bầy đàn, giờ chắc chúng nó đang có cuộc sống tốt hơn khi ở với bầy đàn của chúng rồi!".

"Dù sao đó cũng là chuyện cũ rồi."- Mẹ Nozel bước tới bên cha cậu và nói: "Nozel, quả trứng của con sao rồi?"- rồi quay ra hỏi Nozel.

"Nó cũng sắp nở rồi ạ! Chắc chỉ khoảng vài ngày nữa thôi!".

"Vậy là con sẽ phải cùng chăm sóc hai con Pokemon cùng lúc đó! Con có làm nổi không?"

"Tất nhiên là có rồi thưa mẹ! Hai con Pokemon mà không chăm sóc nổi thì sao mà làm nhà huấn luyện giỏi nhất được!".

"HAHAHAA!"-Cha Nozel cười phá lên: "Có chí khí!".

"Còn một chuyện nữa thưa cha!"- Nozel mặt bắt đầu nghiêm túc đến đáng sợ: "Hôm nay, lúc ở trên thư viện trường, con có đọc được một tờ báo cũ. Mười lăm năm trước có một vụ bắt cóc qui mô lớn trên toàn Johto. Nạn nhân là những đứa trẻ từ bảy đến mười lăm tuổi, khoảng hơn hai trăm người đã bị bắt đi và chỉ có khoảng 30 người có thể quay về. Cha biết chuyện đó chứ?".

"Tất nhiên là cha biết, đó là một cơn khủng hoảng trên khắp Johto!".

"Ý con là, con có xem qua danh sách những người quay trở về khỏi tay lũ bắt cóc đó! Trong đó có cha!".

"Cha đã muốn nói chuyện này với con khi con đủ lớn và hiểu được chuyện. Nhưng xem ra, con mới chỉ có sáu tuổi mà có cách suy nghĩ trưởng thành hơn những đứa trẻ khác nhỉ? Được rồi, cha sẽ kể cho con nghe hết câu chuyện này."- Cha Nozel bắt đầu đi ra ghế và ngồi để kể hết cho cậu nghe về sự việc: "Chuyện này khá dài, nhưng đây là khởi nguồn cho luật của các nhà huấn luyện du hành bây giờ. Biết kể từ đâu trước nhỉ? Từ khá lâu đã có một băng nhóm tội phạm khét tiếng Kanto và Johto là đội Rocket. Thực ra, đội này là trước đây đã từng bị lật đổ và biến mất sau khi ông trùm Giovanni bị đánh bại. Đó được coi như là thế hệ đầu của đội Rocket, nhưng sau đó, thế hệ hai là một nhóm người khác còn sót lại của đội Rocket thế hệ một đã lên kế hoạch một cách trơn tru và khôi phục lại đội Rocket. Với nhân lực lúc bấy giờ tính cả ông trùm mới là 18 người và không biết là có người giật dây đằng sau hay không? Thế nhưng tất cả các tỉnh, thành phố đồng loạt bị tấn công vào một buổi đêm, vào cùng một giờ. Khi đó, tất cả chúng đều dùng những con Hypno, Drowzee để thôi miên tất cả, toàn bộ những đứa trẻ khi đó đều bị thôi miên và đưa lên một chiếc máy bay lớn trên trời với khoang chứa lớn. Có đúng mười chiếc máy bay cỡ lớn rải khắp mười tỉnh thành phố Johto lúc bấy giờ. Chúng hành động rất nhanh, chỉ trong chớp mắt, gần như tất cả đều bị bắt đi, kể cả những nhà huấn luyện du hành và ngủ qua đêm tại các trung tâm Pokemon đều bị bắt đi hết. Điều đáng nói ở đây là trung tâm Pokemon là nơi rất kiên cố và chắc chắn, không thể phá được từ bên ngoài mà chỉ có thể ở bên trong mới có thể mở cửa đi ra mà thôi! Vậy nên chắc chắn trong những nhà huấn luyện du hành này có kẻ thuộc đội Rocket! Vì thế nên bên phía cảnh sát đã xác định rằng những nhà huấn luyện du hành này có thể đã được gài vào từ lâu, vì khi đó, tất cả những nhà huấn luyện du hành đều được ăn ở miễn phí tại trung tâm Pokemon, nhưng không thể phân biệt ai là ai cả. Vì thế nên chuyện bắt cóc đó xảy ra, luật cho các nhà huấn luyện đi du hành đã thay đổi và bắt buộc phải có thẻ nhà huấn luyện để có thể ngủ qua đêm miễn phí tại trung tâm Pokemon, còn những ai không có thì sẽ bị đuổi ra trước mười giờ đêm. Lí do mà những đứa bị bắt cóc dễ dàng đến vậy là vì không có đủ kiến thức chuyên sâu, vậy nên từ đó thay đổi độ tuổi có thể đi du hành từ mười tuổi lên mười bốn tuổi, và tất cả các tỉnh thành phố trên Johto đều phải có trường học để đảm bảo kiến thức cho những nhà huấn luyện khác. Trở lại với câu chuyện bắt cóc, những đứa trẻ bị bắt khi đó trong đó có cha đã bị đưa về địa bàn của chúng, một nơi mà không thể định vị được vị trí chính xác trên radar hay bất cứ phương tiện dò tìm nào khác trong trạng thái mơ màng vì đang bị tác dụng thôi miên của mấy con Hypno, Drowzee. Sau một khoảng thời gian khi tỉnh dậy, chúng bắt tất cả phải làm những bài kiểm tra để chọn lọc ra những đứa có tiềm năng huấn luyện Pokemon làm thành viên và tiêm cho tất cả liều thuốc làm cho toàn bộ kí ức biến mất. Cha cùng một nhóm khác đã may mắn thoát được và không bị tiêm vào người thứ thuốc đó. Khi chạy trốn, cả nhóm đã mất ba ngày ẩn nấp và chạy thoát ra khỏi đó và đến được thành phố gần đó nhất là thành phố Olivine. Sau đó, cha và những người khác đã khai ra nơi trốn của chúng, nhưng khi đến đó, phải mất ít nhất một ngày để dò được ra vị trí chính xác. Nhưng khi đến nơi, bọn chúng đã trốn đi từ lúc nào rồi. Từ đó đến nay, vẫn chưa thấy một động tĩnh gì tiếp theo của đội Rocket. Có lẽ, chúng đang chuẩn bị cho một kế hoạch gì đó ghê gớm hơn.".

"Một kế hoạch hoàn hảo!"- Nozel trầm trồ: "Nếu vậy thì, nếu chúng ra tay thì rất khó để phòng bị vì chúng có rất nhiều thành viên chất lượng!".

"Đúng vậy, lí do thế hệ đầu của chúng gần như bị lật đổ là các thành viên của chúng quá kém chất lượng. Nhưng lần này thì khó lắm đây!".

"Bên phía cảnh sát có điều tra được mục đích của chúng là gì không cha?".

"Rất tiếc là không! Hiện tại, đang có một lực lượng thuộc cảnh sát đang tập trung về những hành động tiếp theo của chúng nhưng vẫn chưa có một kết quả khả quan nào cả. Nhưng chúng ta vẫn luôn an tâm vì có rất nhiều nhà vô địch, rồi tứ đại thiên vương của các vùng khi cần thiết sẽ tập trung và hỗ trợ thôi!".

"Nhưng đâu thể đến ngay lập tức được đâu ạ? Với lại nếu như chúng hành động chớp nhoáng nữa?!".

"Con có nhớ cha từng nói với con là những nhà huấn luyện vô địch liên minh Johto sẽ có cơ hội được vào làm ở các công ty lớn không?".

"Có ạ!".

"Các công ty lớn đó sau khi nhận được thông báo sẽ bắt đầu liên lạc với các nhà huấn luyện của mình và hỗ trợ chúng ta. Mỗi người sẽ được giao trọng trách từng việc một để đảm bảo kế hoạch của chúng sẽ không thành công hoặc chí ít nếu chúng quá mạnh thì có thể cầm chân để các nhà huấn luyện từ khắp nơi tới ứng cứu kịp.".

"Ra là vậy! Cảm ơn cha đã kể hết cho con!".

"Không có gì, bất cứ khi nào con cần. Cha sẽ luôn giúp con mà!".

Cuộc nói chuyện kết thúc ngay sau đó, Nozel trở về phòng ngủ của mình. Cậu cùng Hoppip chăm sóc cho quả trứng đang để ở trong chăn của cậu. Quả trứng đó sắp nở tới nơi rồi! Vì hôm nào cậu cũng để nó trong chăn và ấp nó ngủ mỗi đêm mà. Đã có một vài cử chỉ rung lắc nhẹ từ quả trứng, vậy nên cậu rất háo hức đợi ngày nó nở ra. Hoppip cũng thế, cả hai chuẩn bị đi ngủ để sẵn sàng cho buổi đi học ngày mai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3.

Khi buổi sáng vừa mới bắt đầu, những tia nắng sớm dần chiếu vào những ô cửa kính ngôi nhà làm không khí sáng sớm có chút ấm lên làm bớt đi cái se lạnh của buổi sáng sớm giao mùa xuân và hạ. Chút nắng sớm chiếu qua cánh cửa sổ phòng Nozel làm cậu thức giấc. Vẫn như thường ngày, cậu bước xuống giường, rụi rụi mắt, vừa ngái ngủ vừa vươn vai làm co giãn các cơ để chuẩn bị cho một ngày đi học mới. Nhưng hôm nay có chút khác vì có Hoppip dậy cùng cậu nữa.

"Chào buổi sáng, Hoppip!"- Nozel quay sang chào Hoppip, Pokémon mà cậu có được từ buổi thực hành ngoài trời hôm qua.

Hoppip cũng ngái ngủ, cậu ta quay sang nhìn Nozel và dùng hai cái lá dài trên đỉnh đầu cậu vẫy vẫy như chào lại Nozel vậy. Cả hai cùng bước xuống nhà ngay sau đó.

"Nozel hả con?"- Mẹ Nozel đang ở trong bếp nấu ăn và nói khi nghe thấy tiếng chân ở cầu thang: "Mẹ chuẩn bị đồ ăn sáng trên bàn rồi đó! Ăn xong rồi mới được đi học đó nghe chưa?!".

"Vâng ạ….!"- Nozel đáp lại.

Cậu nhìn quanh, đồ ăn sáng đã được chuẩn bị đầy đủ, một phần cho cậu và một bát thức ăn cho Pokémon dành cho Hoppip nữa. Cả hai vừa ăn sáng xong thì có một giọng nói bên ngoài vang lên.

"NOOOOOOOOOOZELLLLLLLLL-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN!"- Tiếng nói đó là của một cô bé, đó là Akina., cô bé đứng đợi Nozel để đi học cùng.

"Sao cậu biết nhà tôi thế?"- Nozel mở cửa ra và làu bàu: "Tôi nhớ là đâu có nói gì về nhà tôi đâu nhỉ?".

"Không, tại mẹ tớ quen với mẹ cậu ấy mà, vậy nên tớ đã hỏi mẹ tớ nhà của cậu đó!".

"Phiền phức thật!"- Nozel làu bàu.

"Nozel-chan xấu tính quá đấy! Cậu mà cứ thế này thì cậu sẽ không có bạn đâu!'.

"Tôi không cần bạn bè gì cả! Hơn nữa, tại sao tên tôi lại gắn chữ 'chan' thế?"

"Tớ muốn thật thân với cậu mà!".

"Tự tiện quá đấy!"

"Hì, có sao đâu mà, dần cậu sẽ quen thôi! Mà cậu có nhớ tên tớ không thế? Tớ chưa thấy cậu gọi tên tớ đấy!"

"Miura được chưa?"

"Tớ muốn cậu gọi tớ bằng tên cơ!"

"Muộn rồi đó, còn đứng đấy buôn chuyện à?"

"Tính đánh trống lảng hả!?"

Nozel vội vàng đi trước, Akina đuổi theo sau cậu để cố đi bằng cậu, còn Nozel thì cứ cố đi nhanh hơn, không muốn đi bằng nhau với Akina, mà càng làm vậy, cô bé càng cố đi bằng theo. Trường cách họ vài bước chân nữa thôi, nhưng đột nhiên có một hiện tượng lạ. Từ hướng đường số 29, một vật hình tròn màu xanh da trời lao tới với tốc độ rất nhanh về hướng Akina, cô bé sững lại vì quá bất ngờ và sợ hãi. Ngay lúc này, tự nhiên Nozel lấy lưng che cho Akina và hứng trọn vẹn vật đó vào lưng cái "BỤP!" khiến cậu ngã về phía trước đè lên người Akina làm cho cả hai cùng ngã xuống. Nozel chỉ kịp đưa tay trái đỡ đầu Akina để tránh đầu cô bé bị đập xuống đất, tay phải cậu thì chống xuống đất. Vật màu xanh đó cũng dừng lại và rơi xuống đất cùng lúc với Nozel và Akina làm cho khói bụi mù mịt một lúc. Khi bụi đã dần hết, cả hai vẫn an toàn, chỉ có Nozel là bị chấn thương ở lưng.

"Có sao không?"- Nozel hỏi Akina khi hai người họ đang mặt đối mặt: "Nguy hiểm thật, suýt nữa thì…"

Nozel đứng dậy và quay lại về hướng cái vật màu xanh ban nãy. Đó là một con Pokémon có dáng nhỏ, màu xanh và giống như một con voi cao khoảng 40cm cùng với đôi tai lớn mềm. Trên mỗi cái tai của nó có hai miếng đệm màu đỏ và một miếng đệm khác trên cái vòi của nó.

"Đây là Phanpy!?"- Nozel nói.

"Phanpy?"- Akina bắt đầu đứng dậy, cô bé phủi sạch đất trên quần áo và hỏi: "Đó là gì thế?"

"Phanpy là một con Pokémon! Không biết sao?"

"Đây là lần đầu tớ thấy nó đó!"- Akina đến gần Phanpy hơn. Phanpy đang nằm trên đất và có vẻ như nó đã ngất đi. "Trông có vẻ như nó đi lạc nhỉ? Chắc nhà nó ở đường số 29, gần đây thôi!"

"Nhà nó không phải ở đó đâu!"

"Sao cậu biết?"

"Phanpy trước đến nay ở vùng Johto này thì chỉ xuất hiện ở con đường 45 và núi Silver thôi! Mà đường 45 thì ở phía dưới thành phố Blackthorn. Khá là xa so với chỗ này! Hơn nữa, con Phanpy này cũng khá là non, dựa trên chiều cao của nó thì chỉ có 40cm thôi, trong khi một con trung bình Phanpy cao 50cm. Vì một lí do nào đó nên nó đã lạc xuống tận đây!"

"Vậy ư? Cậu biết nhiều về Phanpy quá nhỉ? Thế, giờ chúng ta làm gì với nó bây giờ đây?"

"Nó chỉ bị thương nhẹ ngất đi thôi! Bình thường thì đến trung tâm Pokémon chữa là được!"

"Nhưng còn tiết học thì sao?"

"Cứ vào lớp trước đi, mình tôi sẽ đến trung tâm Pokémon!"

"Không, tớ sẽ đi cùng cậu!"

"Để làm gì?"

"Vì trước sau gì tớ cũng sẽ trở thành người cố vấn cho cậu mà!"

"Sao cũng được."

Nói rồi cả hai cùng chạy thật nhanh tới trung tâm Pokémon gần đấy.

"Giờ làm sao đây?"- Akina quay ra hỏi Nozel trong khi cả hai đang ngồi ở hàng ghế chờ đợi sau khi đưa Phanpy cho y tá Joy chữa trị.

"Làm sao là sao?"- Nozel đáp lại.

"Làm cách nào để đưa Phanpy trở lại giờ?"

"Cái đó tôi sao biết được. Nếu có bí quá thì cứ thu phục nó mà dùng thôi!"

"Nhưng nếu chúng ta làm thế thì bố mẹ Phanpy sẽ lo lắm! Hơn nữa, chúng ta đâu có bóng Poké để thu phục?!"

"Cậu không có nhưng mà tôi có!"- Nói rồi Nozel móc ra một quả bóng Poké ra từ trong túi nhỏ sau lưng treo ở dây thắt lưng của cậu: "Nhưng mà tôi nghĩ con Pokémon này nên để cậu bắt thì hơn!".

Nozel đưa quả bóng Poké của mình cho Akina. Cô bé chỉ biết ngạc nhiên mà hỏi lại Nozel tại sao mình lại là người thu phục nó mà không phải là Nozel.

"Chỉ là tôi cảm thấy nếu cậu chỉ có mỗi Hoothoot thì sẽ không đủ thôi! Phanpy cũng là một con Pokémon tốt và mạnh nên cậu sẽ cần đến nó hơn là tôi."

Vừa nói dứt lời thì chị y tá Joy bước ra và đưa Phanpy cho cậu.

"Phanpy đã được chữa trị xong rồi!"- Chị Joy nở một nụ cười và nói với cả hai.

"Cảm ơn chị ạ!"- Nozel đáp lại.

"À mà Phanpy trong quá trình chữa trị, ngoài việc nó bị thương ra chị còn thấy nó còn bị trấn thương tâm lý đó!"

"Trấn thương tâm lý ạ?! Em chỉ thấy nó lăn tròn đến chỗ bọn em thôi ạ! Chứ em không hề biết là nó đã bị gì trước đó!"

"Vậy ra nó là một con Phanpy hoang dã hả? Chị cứ tưởng là của các em chứ?!"

"Nó là một con hoang dã nhưng bọn em cũng đã quyết định đem nó về nuôi rồi ạ!"

"Vậy là tốt rồi! Nhưng các em hãy chú ý tới tâm lý của nó một chút nhé!"

"Vâng ạ! Cảm ơn chị đã nhắc nhở!"

Nói xong, cậu và Akina ra ngoài trung tâm và thu phục nó. Akina phải mất một chút thời gian để nói chuyện với Phanpy rồi mới có thể thu phục nó. Cả hai đi tới trường ngay sau đó và tất nhiên cả hai tới trường vào lúc gần kết thúc giờ học sáng nên họ bị phạt. Nhưng dù bị phạt, cả hai cũng đều cảm thấy khá thoải mái vì ít ra lí do đi học muộn là làm việc tốt chứ không phải làm việc gì có lỗi. Giờ học chiều hôm đó cũng mau chóng đến sau thời gian nghỉ trưa.

Nozel vẫn ngồi một mình một bàn và nghe giảng, cậu cảm thấy chán ngắt với những cái bài giảng cơ bản giành cho trẻ con. Đó là những bài giảng về Pokémon cơ bản theo chương trình được đề ra học từ đầu theo vị trí National Dex. Hôm qua thì là học về loài đầu tiên là Bulbasaur, một con Pokémon nhỏ, có bốn cái chân cùng cái dáng ngồi giống như một con ếch. Nó có làn da màu xanh lục nhưng một số chỗ có màu tối hơn. Nó có đôi mắt đỏ với con ngươi trắng, cấu trúc nhọn, giống đôi tai trên đỉnh đầu và mõm ngắn và cùn với cái miệng rộng. Khi hàm nó mở thì có thể thấy nó sở hữu một cặp răng nhỏ và nhọn. Mỗi cái chân của nó đều có ba móng vuốt sắc nhọn. Trên lưng của nó có một cây xanh có dạng giống hình bóng đèn được trồng từ một hạt giống được trồng ở trong đó, thứ đó giúp cho nó cung cấp năng lượng thông qua quá trình quang hợp cũng như từ các hạt dinh dưỡng trong đó. Đại loại là Nozel đang học những thứ kiểu như vậy, rồi có học cả các thứ như chiều cao, cân nặng, các kỹ năng mà nó có thể học được rồi là hình thức tiến hóa, blah blah… Những thứ đó đối với cậu thật là nhàm chán vì cậu đã quá quen thuộc rồi. Nhưng với mấy đứa đồng trang lứa, nó lại là những thứ mới lạ, chúng thường trầm trồ lên bất ngờ, nhưng chúng lại rất khó khăn trong việc nhớ được các kĩ năng ẩn và các chức năng của các kĩ năng ẩn.

Buổi học hôm đó cũng kết thúc nhanh chóng, Nozel đang bước ra cổng thì Akina chạy tới đi cùng cậu, cả hai có một cuộc nói chuyện cho tới khi về tới nhà.

"Sáng nay, chị Joy có nói Phanpy có bị tổn thương tâm lý, là sao thế Nozel- chan?"- Akina hỏi cậu. Cô bé vẫn còn thắc mắc về chuyện sáng hôm nay.

"Cái này thì tôi không chắc cho lắm nhưng mà tôi có thể đoán được xét về các hành động của nó. Kiểu như đàn của nó bị tấn công bởi con người hay một đàn Pokémon nào đó, qua đó, bố mẹ chúng bảo vệ nó và có thể bị thương hoặc bị bắt. Sau đó bố mẹ nó liền kêu nó chạy trốn đi. Và rồi nó chỉ biết chạy trong sợ hãi và mất phương hướng và lao vào chúng ta. Sơ sơ có thể là như vậy!"

"Vậy nếu như vậy cậu chăm sóc sẽ tốt hơn là tớ chứ?"

"Không hề! Tôi chỉ biết chăm sóc theo kiểu huấn luyện chiến đấu chứ nó bị trấn thương tâm lý thì tôi sẽ không chăm sóc nó được bằng cậu. Vì cậu đâu có dùng Pokémon để chiến đấu đâu nên cậu là thích hợp nhất!"

"Nhưng mà tớ đã có Hoothoot rồi, thêm Phanpy thì tớ không chăm sóc được mất…!"- Akina có hơi lo sợ

"Chẳng phải cậu nói sau này sẽ đi du hành cùng tôi sao?"- Nozel lấy tay xoa đầu cô bé và động viên cô: "Nếu muốn đi cùng tôi thì nuôi hai hay là ba hay là bốn con đi chăng nữa cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì cả! Mục tiêu của tôi là trở thành nhà huấn luyện Pokémon mạnh nhất thế giới thì người đi cùng tôi cũng phải là người tư vấn giỏi nhất chứ?!".

Nghe xong, tự nhiên Akina vui vẻ hẳn lên, lời nói đó của Nozel như thắp lên một đống lửa động lực trong cô. Và cô ôm choàng lấy cổ cậu và cười một cách hạnh phúc.

"Này, đừng có mừng vội, cậu phải mạnh mới được đi theo! Chưa mạnh thì tôi chưa cho đi đâu!"- Nozel giật mình vì cái ôm bất ngờ đó.

"Biết rồi biết rồi mà! Tớ sẽ trở lên mạnh hơn để có thể đi cùng cậu mà!"- Akina đáp lại và phải một lúc sau cô bé mới thả cậu ra.

Akina phấn khích và ăn mừng cho đến suốt lúc về tới nhà. Nozel thì nghĩ trong đầu kiểu "đi cùng mình vui đến vậy cơ à?", cậu không biết rằng điều cậu nói lại là nguồn động lực chính cho Akina có thể tiến bộ sau này. Akina ngày hôm nay có rất nhiều niềm vui, cô bé có thêm một người bạn, người đồng đội mới là Phanpy và được đồng hành cùng Nozel sau này, bước đi đầu tiên để trở thành cố vấn viên tư giỏi.

Sáng hôm sau,…

Mới chỉ tờ mờ sáng, khi mặt trời mới chuẩn bị ngái ngủ bằng những tia nắng đầu tiên chiếu lên làm màn đêm bắt đầu biến mất, trên chiếc giường của Nozel, nơi mà cậu vẫn hay ngủ với Hoppip nằm bên cạnh và quả trứng nằm sát cậu ở phía trong để tránh những hạt sương đêm xông vào phòng có thể làm quả trứng bị lạnh. Bỗng nhiên, quả trứng của cậu rung lắc nhẹ và làm Hoppip thức giấc, còn Nozel vẫn đang say ngủ. Hoppip chỉ chăm chú nhìn vào quả trứng, lúc này quả trứng lại không rung nữa, Hoppip lại nhắm mắt lại và cố ngủ tiếp. Nhưng vừa mới nhắm mắt thì quả trứng lại lắc khiến nó không thể làm lơ được nữa và nó quyết định sẽ canh động tĩnh của quả trứng. Quả trứng bắt đầu rung lắc nhiều hơn và mạnh hơn, lúc này thì Hoppip bắt đầu đánh thức Nozel dậy, nó lấy hai cái lá dài trên đỉnh đầu nó và thò vào mũi Nozel khiến cho cậu ngứa và khó chịu. Nozel sờ lên mũi phẩy phẩy đi và bắt đầu thức dậy.

"Có chuyện gì thế Hoppip?"- Nozel hỏi khi mà cậu vẫn đang còn ngái ngủ.

Hoppip đưa cái lá dài chỉ về hướng quả trứng, Nozel quay sang và cậu thấy quả trứng đang dần được bóc vỏ từ bên trong. Cả hai chỉ biết ngồi nhìn cho tới khi nó nở xong và thành công. Đó là Pokémon Togepi! Một con Pokémon nhỏ, màu vàng nhạt với thân hình tròn vẫn được bọc trong vỏ trứng . Togepi không vứt bỏ vỏ của nó và vỏ của nó có những hình tam giác màu đỏ và màu xanh trên vỏ. Nó có bàn tay mập mạp và bàn chân tròn với hai ngón chân mỗi cái. Đôi mắt đen và có năm cái gai trên đầu dường như tạo thành hình dáng của một chiếc vương miện. Nó cũng có miếng đệm hình bầu dục màu nâu ở lòng bàn chân. Togepi ngước lên nhìn cậu với những cái nhìn đầu đời đầu tiên và nó coi cậu như là mẹ nó vậy!

Nozel vui đến nỗi không nói lên lời và ôm chầm lấy Togepi, nó cũng tỏ ra rất thích thú khi được cậu ôm như vậy! Nozel bước xuống giường và chạy thẳng xuống dưới nhà khoe với cha mẹ cậu đang chuẩn bị bữa sáng.

"CHA MẸ, QUẢ TRỨNG NỞ RỒI! QUẢ TRỨNG ĐÃ NỞ RA VÀ THÀNH TOGEPI!"- Nozel vừa chạy xuống vừa nói rõ to trong khi cậu đang ôm nó trước ngực.

"Thật vậy sao?"- Mẹ cậu hỏi như chưa tin nó đã nở và từ trong bếp chạy ra xem. Cô nhìn nó và khẽ xoa đầu nó, và Togepi cũng kêu lên cười tít mắt. Mẹ Nozel nói tiếp: "Thật là đáng yêu! Chào mừng Togepi đã trở thành một thành viên trong gia đình nhé!"

Togepi chỉ biết đáp lại bằng cách vẫy vẫy hai cái tay của nó và vừa kêu vừa vui cười.

"Mà cha con đâu rồi ạ?"- Nozel ngó quanh và hỏi.

"Cha con sáng nay phải đi công tác gấp nên vài ngày nữa mới về!"- Mẹ cậu đáp "Cha con biết tin trứng đã nở chắc cũng vui lắm đây! Chăm sóc nó thật nó nhé Nozel!"

"VÂNG!"

Quả trứng đã nở! Và không thể tả được sự hạnh phúc, vui sướng của Nozel khi nó nở. Togepi đã đến với cậu, một con Pokémon thứ hai mà cậu có kể từ khi đến thế giới này. Ngày tháng cứ thế mà trôi qua, cuộc sống của một anh thanh niên tẻ nhạt kiếp trước đã không còn mà giờ đã trở thành một anh thanh niên yêu đời dù mới có sáu tuổi!


End file.
